


Robbery of My Heart

by heydudehey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Femdom, Gen, Hand Jobs, Mistress, My First AO3 Post, Name-Calling, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydudehey/pseuds/heydudehey
Summary: Ok this is like... just not believable but ignore that.Pretty sub boy tries to rob a house but ends up getting a job instead, working for self-made billionaire Jacqueline and her submissive/brat boyfriend. I'm sure you can guess what happens afterwards.I'll probably update tags and bio as I go along but this is all you get for now. very minuscule plot that mostly leads up to the fun times.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. July 4th

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter :) its july 4th, and no one seems to be home.

I’ve never been particularly... stealthy, you could say, but my entire livelihood depends on this, so I’m currently channeling my inner ninja. 

It doesn’t look like anyone is home... the lights are off, no cars in the driveway, etc. 

The house... or, mansion, rather, is gorgeously modern gothic that gives you the vibes of a sullen vampire. 

I pull the ski mask over my face, taking the small revolver and putting it in my bag. (My first mistake- I should have been holding it.) Next, I creep up to the hedges of the house, climbing over them. (Second mistake. Pine needles stuck to my pants and dropped on the floor as I walked.) 

Fireworks start up again, so right before one explodes in the air, as a loud boom goes off, I punch a hole in the glass of the door. Glass drops around me, but the leather gloves protect my hands. I reach into the house, unlocking the door from inside, pushing the door open slowly. 

I do vaguely feel like I’m being too careful, nobody’s home, after all, but... last time I did this when I was 17, I got caught and I spent my year doing community service and a week in juvie. Now, 21 years old, and I’m repeating the same thing that put a stain on my record and made sure that nobody would hire me. 

I slip around the house, wondering if I should check the office or the basement first... 

I find the office first, and after ten minutes of finding nothing, I make my way down to the basement. 

I push a door open, seeing a long staircase. (I do something I’ve always wanted to do and slide down the railing.) It’s spooky down here, that’s for sure. 

I wave my flashlight around, the basement fairly normal. There’s a billiard table, a bar, normal rich people things. Until... a metal door. I step closer. There’s a keypad. Luckily, I was prepared for this. 

_(I don’t know how to break into rooms so.)_

The door swings open, slowly, and I’m greeted by a light red wash of light in a large room. 

There’s a... hot tub. And a big one, too. There’s a large TV in another corner, a wide sofa by it. 

Then there’s a pole in front of a curtain of beads. 

I’d look around more, but I see a flash of metal from behind the TV. 

I rush over. The TV is on a little arm thing, so I’m able to move it over, revealing a safe. 

Ah, finally. 

I’m in the middle of cracking it open when I hear a scream from somewhere inside the room. 

I drop my bag on the sofa, going over to the pole, peaking through the beads. 

I think my eyeballs nearly drop out of my skull. A man has just orgasmed and screamed during it, I guess, which is... special on its own. What’s special, though, is the woman behind him, fucking his ass. 

“I don’t think I told you to come, Timothy,” she says, clearly disappointed. 

The man beneath her, a handsome guy probably my age, whimpers, rocking back on whatever’s in his ass and the woman. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” He says, smug. 

The woman reaches behind herself, undoing the harness around her hips. 

I guess there’s a dildo or something attached. 

“I thought you told me you were going to behave, Timothy.” She ‘tsk’s, stepping around the bed and holding the man... Timothy’s jaw in her hand. 

“I changed my mind.” He grins. 

The woman shakes her head, “stupid boy.” She pushes him back, off of his hands and knees. “Go make yourself useful and get me a drink. You know what I like.” 

“Mm, yes mistress. Could you do me a favor, though?” 

“What?” 

“Remove the strap?” 

I don’t know why I’m still watching, but I am, so... 

The woman’s face softens, and she pulls the... strap out of the man’s ass, tossing it on the floor. 

He moans, “thank you.” 

“Sure.” Before I can even register what’s happening, she’s stuck something else in his ass. 

“I’m sure you can handle a plug, slut. Now go.” 

“I- fuck, yes, mistress.” Timothy stands, and I panic, rushing over to the TV and crouching behind the stand. 

Timothy comes out, the beads rattling. He walks over to the bar, and I can see his naked ass and the plug in it. There’s a legitimate diamond at the end of it, which is... INSANE. 

The naked man hums to himself as he pours the woman’s drink. 

I’m not gay or anything, but this is one hot man, I realize as he turns back around and I can appreciate his toned body. There’s nothing wrong with one man appreciating another man’s body, right? 

I’m not so bad myself or anything, but he’s... wow. 

The man disappears behind the beads again, and I weigh my options. 

Get the money or book it. 

The safe is now unlocked, and my bag is right there... I can see the money, stacks of $100 bills...

I crawl over until I get to the tv, standing up slowly. I can hear Timothy moaning as I take the money and drop it in the bag. Once my bag is full I zip it up and make my way to the staircase, silently. 

Then- the sound of a gun being loaded. 

“Hands up.” 

I turn around. The woman has a gun, and it’s not fake and she knows how to shoot it. 

I don’t want to die, so I drop the bag and raise my hands above my head. 

Timothy is with her too, except he’s got pants on now. 

“You’ve obviously never heard of a security system, asshat.” The woman smirks. “You just set off the alarm, which is conveniently connected to my phone.” 

Ah, shit. 

“I... uh.” 

She steps closer to me, then closer... eventually I could have reached out and touched her. Touched the velvet bra that I could see under her open shirt. Touched the, what I’m guessing, satin pants. 

As I’m distracted with her, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Timothy’s. He pulls off my mask before I’m pushed down on my knees, and the woman holds the gun, nearly touching my forehead. 

I move my head forward so the metal barrel is now touching. 

“Shoot me,” I demand. “Just do it.” 

The woman is taken aback, and she drops her arm by her side. “You deserve to be in a prison, not dead.” 

“SHOOT ME, YOU ASSHOLE!” I yell at her, lunging forward to grab the gun, but Timothy pulls me back. 

“No.” She says, coldly, but I can see a change in her eyes. 

I can’t go to prison, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t. Not again, I can’t go. I’d rather die. 

I get over my fit and try to reason with her. “Take the money back, I won’t bother you again. Please, I don’t want to... I don’t want to go to prison.” 

“You should’ve thought about that before you decided to break into my house.” She rests the gun against my lips. “Open your mouth.” 

I’m terrified but also...uh. 

“Open.” She repeats, and I obey, taking the metal in my mouth. 

“I should call the cops on you.” She reminds herself, and me. “But that seems like such a waste.”

I look up at her, taking in her face. I hope she shoots me. I’d be okay if her face was the last I’d ever seen. 

“What’s your name?” 

She removes the gun from my mouth, and I shake my head no. “I’d be an idiot to tell you.” 

She smirks. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” 

The offer is tempting. 

I think about it. 

I’m going to jail anyway, what’s the point? 

“I’m Damian.” 

She smiles, pleased. “Jacqueline.” 

“Are you calling the cops or not?” 

“Tell me, Damian, do you have a job?” 

The way she just said my name feels like sin itself. 

“No.” 

“Ah. Well, I’m feeling gracious today, so how would you like a job here?” 

“I... what?” 

“A job. I need someone to help take care of the house and the grounds. I’d pay you handsomely, of course, and you won’t end up dead or in prison.” 

I hear Timothy whispering in my ear. “I’d take the offer, mate.” 

Jacqueline smiles. “Timothy took a job offer from me a year ago and now he lives comfortably here. He’s got some special perks, as I’m sure you’ve seen, but I don’t expect that from you, which should go without saying.” 

“...why? Just call the cops or shoot me.” 

“I told you I needed someone to take care of the property and estate. And I don’t believe you want to be doing this. I’m offering well-paid, honest work to you. No one wants to hire a criminal, so I’d follow Timothy’s advice and take the job.” 

I stutter out some random words. 

“How about this, Damien. I’ll give you a paid week as a trial period. 100 bucks a day, 5 days a week, $500 a week. If you’re not interested after the week, I’ll forget about this encounter and see you on the street or at a strip club dancing for old rich women.” 

“...fine.”

She grins as if she’s just won a trophy. “Perfect. You’ll stay here for the night since it’s late.” 

Timothy stands up, going over to Jacqueline and whispering in her ear. 

“Ah, another thing. For tonight, since you’re staying here, you’ll have to stay in Timothy’s room so we can make sure you don’t bolt with my money.” 

“Uh.”

She raises an eyebrow, daring me to question her.

“Okay.”

“Perfect. Timothy will get you some pajamas and show you upstairs.” Jacqueline picks up my bag, dismissing us with a wave of her hand before going back to the safe. 

Timothy smiles at me, all gentle and caring. 

“Come on,” he nudges me, leaving the... sex dungeon. I follow him through the rec room, up the stairs, through the kitchen, through the living room, through hallways, and then up a winding staircase. Eventually, we stop at a door and he pushes it open. 

“My room,” Timothy says dramatically, flipping on the lights. 

It’s bigger than the flat I share with 5 other guys, that’s for sure. And nicer. There’s a lot of plants everywhere.

“Wow,” I breathe out. 

“Do you like it?” He asks, seemingly concerned about my opinion. 

“Yeah, it’s like... really nice. So I’ll just take the couch, then?” I point to a white cushiony loveseat. 

“What? No, Damian, no.” He laughs, “sleep in my bed.” 

“Oh, well if you don’t mind sleeping on the couch, th-“ 

“Oh my gosh. Damian, sleep with me in my bed. I have to be able to keep tabs on you, after all.” 

Somehow I’m getting the vibe that that’s not the only reason he wants me in bed with him. 

“...right.” 

He smiles, “awesome. I’ll get you some pajamas. Do you want to shower or anything?” 

“I... if you had an extra toothbrush...”

“Of course! There’s a couple in the cabinet next to the towel rack.” 

“O-okay, thank you.” 

I go into the connected FULL-SIZE bathroom, locking the door behind me, I sink to the floor, wondering what I’ve got myself into. 

And what was that whole “shoot me” thing about? 

I run my forehead before grabbing a new toothbrush. 

Timothy knocks on the door. “Left some pajamas out.” He informs me. 

“Okay, thank you.” 

I stare at myself as I look in the mirror. 

I’m definitely not as handsome as Timothy, nor as muscled or generally golden-boy looking. 

I finish up brushing my teeth before getting the clothes Timothy left. I close the door before changing into them. 

They’re silk, and really nice, if it wasn’t for the fact that the shorts just BARELY covered my ass and the top was a size too big. 

I try to pull the shorts down before going back to the room, where Timothy is laying on his bed, playing a game on his phone. 

He looks at me, eye-fucking me. “Suits you. Get up here.” 

I go up the small step, sitting awkwardly on the bed. “I’ve, uh, never, slept in the same bed as a... as a guy before.” 

“No? Well, hopefully, this is a good first.” Timothy says, genuinely. “Trust me, it’s nice. Lay down.” He pulls the covers back, and I lay down in this man’s bed, putting my head on the pillow. He gets under the covers, too. He tells Alexa to turn off the lights. As that happens, Classical music starts playing. 

“Tchaikovsky,” I mutter. 

“Mmhm. My favorite.” Timothy props himself up on his elbows. “Actually, do you maybe want to spoon? I’ll hold you...” 

I almost say yes. 

“I... I don’t know.” 

“C’mon, I can’t have you sneaking away from me. Plus, you might get cold.” 

“...fine.” 

Timothy giggles, laying back down, pulling my body closer to his, laying his arm over me. 

“Isn’t this nice?” 

I hesitate. 

“It is,” I mumble, “it really is...” 

I fall asleep shortly after, Timothy holding me, his warmth against my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timothy and damian sexy time ;) also nearly sexy time w jackie  
> also jackie shows damian around the house and there's some back story but whatever no one cares about that   
> ALSO some how it was 21 pages long in google docs so uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter, July 5th

July 5th 

When I wake up, Timothy is in the shower, singing some song I don’t know. 

I take this as a time to explore his room. He’s got a nice walk-in closet, mostly just filled with jeans and t-shirts. Some fancy sneakers. I guess he just went on a run or something, 'cause there are sneakers just laying on the floor while others are all on shelves, organized by colors. 

I sit at his desk, peeking through drawers. Nothing weird, just normal desk stuff. I don’t know what I thought I’d find- sex toys, maybe?

I pretend I’ve just woken up when Timothy comes out, dressed in a Guns-N-Roses tee and jeans. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead. It’s 10 AM.” He grins. 

“What? Damn, sorry... how long have you been up?” 

“Six. Went on a jog and had breakfast with Jackie.” 

Shit, I forgot about her. 

“Also, she’s waiting for you downstairs to show you around the house and property before you start tomorrow.” 

“Uh... will you come with me?” 

“What, are you scared of her?” He teases. 

“Yeah. How could I not? She put a gun in my mouth.” 

Timothy laughs. “Right. She’s a softie, though, really. Plus, I’ve got to get groceries for dinner tonight. Making something special for our new guest.”

“Oh, about that, though... is Jacqueline expecting me to... live here?” 

“Well, you definitely could if you wanted to, but I doubt she’d be opposed to you living somewhere else.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Timothy.” I go over to him, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. “I had a really good sleep.” 

I let my hand trail down his arm, feeling the muscle. 

“Kiss me,” he breathes out, “kiss me.” 

“You’re too tall,” I pout, so he sits down on the bed. 

In turn, I sit on his lap, just barely grinding against him. “Timothy,” I gasp as his hand runs down my chest and into the waistband of my shorts. 

“Say please, touch me.”

I look away, “please touch me, Timothy...” 

“Good boy,” he coos, his hand wrapping around my dick, pumping slowly. 

I moan into his shoulder, biting the skin to muffle my noises. 

I guess he liked it when I bit him because his hand speeds up. So I bite his shoulder again, and again. 

Soon, I can’t take it anymore. “T-Timothy, I’m gonna...” 

“Do it,” he edges me on. “Come for me, darling.” 

Of course, I do, and Timothy kisses me through my climax. 

After, I feel bad because he hadn’t come yet. 

“I could, uh, try to, uh, blow you.” 

He grins. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m currently not allowed to cum, so it might be better if you don’t.” 

“Shit, will Jacqueline be mad at us for...” 

“Nope. Now go clean up and get dressed, she’s still waiting for you.” 

“Right.”

I take a really, really quick shower before blow drying my hair and stealing some clothes that Timothy has reserved for “special guests” that fit me better than his own clothes. I go downstairs, finding Jacqueline in the office I tried to steal from. 

“Damien!” She puts down a pen. “Good to see that Tim let you leave, hm?” 

“I-Uhm, yeah.” 

“So, what do you think of him?” 

“Oh, I, uh, really... uh he’s cool.”

She smirks, obviously knowing he had just gotten me off. “Of course.” Jacqueline stands, “shall I show you around the house?” 

I nod, and she leaves the room. I trail behind her like a lost puppy. 

I don’t mention that I’ve already seen a good amount of the first floor as she discusses my duties in each room. 

“Oh, this is one of my favorite rooms.” Jacqueline pushes open two large oak doors, revealing a beautiful library with plushy chairs and writing desks with quills and ink. 

“It’s gorgeous,” I remark, stepping inside. “Absolutely gorgeous...”

“Timothy’s never been a big reader, but if you‘re interested, feel free to visit the library whenever you would like.” 

“Really? Thank you...” 

“Mmhm. That'll just need to be dusted once a week, but generally, there’s not very much.” 

Next, we see the movie theatre, a cushy room with a couple of rows of elevated sofas and a vintage popcorn machine. 

“Timothy takes care of this room because he likes to watch movies while he works, so unless you want to he’ll deal with this.”

“Sounds fun,” I smile. This shouldn’t be too bad. 

“Now we’ll go outside. Tim also deals with upstairs.” 

We go out from the sunroom. There’s a gorgeous pool with hammocks and chairs, sitting areas, a flower and fruit garden, then a vegetable garden. 

“So, do you like gardening?” 

“Never really done it before, but I’ll definitely learn to like it.” 

“Ah, okay. Well if you really hate it, maybe you can switch areas with Tim.” 

We sit down at a table by the pool. “So, Damian. Who are you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, where are you from, any family, interests, hobbies, why you decided to rob my house.”

“Oh, uh,” I Laugh nervously. “I’m from Maryland, my mom died and my dad abandoned me, no siblings...” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Damian. Both of my parents are dead, so I... get that.” 

“Oh.”

We sit in silence for a little. Not uncomfortable, just contemplative.

“I, uh, like to skateboard and I’m interested in fashion, but I haven’t really been able to explore that yet. I, uh, like reading, and I go to the gym when I can.” 

“And my house?” 

“Oh, uh... it was kinda on the whim. I mean, I planned a bit, but... rent was coming up and I had literally no money. I went to juvie, and not many people want to hire teenage cons.” 

“Right. Well, I hope you accept my offer for the job at the end of the week.” 

I nod. “Why didn’t you just call the cops and hire a professional?” 

“I was a bit scared of what they’d do to you in jail, to be honest. You’re not exactly the most intimidating man.” 

“That’s true. Well, I’m grateful.” 

“Mmhm. I don’t mind taking charity cases if they’re cute.” Jacqueline smiles slyly before changing the topic again. “You said fashion, right? Well, I think I’m overdue for a mall trip... and I’m sure Timothy wouldn’t mind, either, once he gets back from the grocery store.” 

Even if he did mind, I think he’d be going anyway. 

“That sounds fun. But, I...” 

“No. I’ll pay for you, Damian. Just think of me as your sugar mommy.” She winks, and my face turns red. 

“...right. Uhm, so... what do you like, do, for a job?” 

“Well my dead parents left me a small fortune, and I got into the business and made it a huge fortune. I do a little of everything.” 

“Wow.”

She shrugs, “so, what are you thinking? Live here for the week... or more... or go back to wherever you live?” 

I think about the morning Tim and I shared, and before I even know what just happened I’ve told her that I want to stay. 

Jacqueline is visibly pleased. “Perfect. Let’s go pick a room for you, then.” 

This should be fun. 

Once we’re in the upstairs hallway, Jacqueline shows me her room. 

Forget the outside of the house being “sullen vampire,” this is even more. 

I’m not able to say anything for a while. It’s the most gothic, gorgeous... did I mention gothic? 

She smirks at my lack of a reaction and my bewilderment as I look around. 

Jacqueline sits down on the bed, looking very rebel princess-like. 

“Sit down.” She pats the spot next to her. 

I awkwardly obey, acting like a middle schooler. 

“So,” she leans in, our eyes locking. “What happened with you and Tim this morning?” 

Her breath smells like peppermint and her lips look so damn soft. 

“N-nothing,” I lie. 

“I don’t believe you, Dee.” 

Dee?

...cute! 

“He... uh... jerked me off, until I... until I came.” 

“Oh,” she smiles. “Is that so?” 

I nod. 

“And you liked it?” 

“...yeah.” 

“So are you gay?” 

“I don’t think so...” 

“Bi?” 

“...maybe?” 

Thankfully she leaves it at that. “Good to know.” She puts her hand on my thigh. “Do you think I’m pretty?” 

“I-uh, yes, I think you’re gorgeous... like, really, really gorgeous.” 

“Do you want to kiss me?” She parts her dark red lips just a little bit. 

“...yes.”

“Say please.”

“I want to kiss you, please...” I mumble, looking down. 

She takes her pointer finger under my chin, gently making me look up at her. 

Jacqueline kisses me, softly. The exact opposite of what I saw her do with Timothy last night. 

I was right about her lips being soft, that’s for sure. 

We kiss for a bit before she releases me, to which I whimper for more. 

“No more right now, Dee. We have things to do.” 

I pout but get over it. “I like it when you call me Dee.” 

She smiles, standing up and leaving the room. I follow her. 

We check out a couple of guest rooms until I find one that works perfectly for me. It’s 2 doors down from Jacqueline’s and across from Timothy’s. 

Jacqueline promises me I can get more things or get rid of some stuff, but I pretty much like the room as it is. I lay down on the bed, sighing contently. “This is the one.” 

“Yeah? Good choice, Dee. Ready to go shopping?” 

I nod excitedly. I could get used to this. 

Timothy is sitting in the living room playing on a Nintendo Switch. 

“Babe, we’re taking Damian to the mall.” 

He gets up, following us to the car. 

“You two sit in the back, I’ll drive.” 

We do as she says, Timothy jumping over the door instead of just opening it. 

“This is a really nice car,” I remark as a buckle myself up. 

“I picked it out,” Tim says proudly. 

Jacqueline starts the car up, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. 

Timothy and I talk for most of the ride, getting to know each other. I tell him what I tell Jacqueline. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he got me off this morning. Half of me is grateful for that, but the other half wishes he would say something. 

I can’t help but think that maybe he does that a lot. One night stands and hookups... 

I have no right to be jealous, obviously. But still. 

When we get to the mall, Jacqueline puts the top up as we get out and locks it up. “Alright, where to first?” 

“We should take Damian to Zumiez for some skating stuff,” Timothy suggests. 

“Oh, good idea! Does that sound okay, Dee?” 

“I... I don’t know, I’ve never been there...” I admit. 

Timothy takes my hand, walking me through the parking lot. 

I look around, kind of hoping nobody sees us... but also, a small part of me doesn’t care. 

Jacqueline doesn’t take my hand, but she stands close to me so that all I’d have to do was take her hand in mine. 

I overthink doing that though, and by the time I work up the courage we’re already in the mall and Jacqueline disappeared to get us all some coffee. 

Timothy and I are alone. 

He doesn’t let go of my hand as we walk down the stretching hallways, some people shooting us nasty looks when they see our intertwined hands. 

“T-Timothy, could you let go?” 

“Why?” 

“People are looking at us funny...” 

“Are they? Hadn’t noticed,” he smiles at me, pulling me closer to him as we enter Zumiez. 

“...wow, this is really cool!” I drop his hand, not out of self-consciousness but out of ah I need to look around right now. 

He smiles, following me around. “I’ve never learned to skateboard.” 

“Really? Maybe I can teach you,” I offer. 

“That’d be fun. Should I get a board?” 

“Yeah! I’ll help you pick one out.” 

We’re in Zumiez for about a half an hour before Jacqueline comes back, observing our purchases. I’ve got a pair of Vans, a cruiser, and some clothes. 

Timothy got a skateboard and some Converse. 

Jacqueline pays, and I feel that thrill that buying too-expensive items can give you for the first time. 

She also gives us our coffees. Timothy’s is mostly whipped cream, though. 

Next, we go to Reformation, and Jacqueline and I get a lot of clothes while Timothy stands there looking bored and eating his whip cream. 

Timothy offers that we go to Spencer’s. 

I blindly go along with them, looking at the clothes and other pop culture items in the front of the store while Jacqueline and Tim make a beeline for the back. 

When I’ve picked some things out, I find them in the back, Jacqueline holding up a hot pink vibrator. 

I come up to them, and Jacqueline grins innocently as the toy vibrates in her hand. 

“Dee! Did you find anything?” She asks.

“Uhm, a couple of things.”

“Oh, good.” Jackie turns the vibrator off, tossing it to Timothy. “Do you want to pick anything out from back here?” 

“Uh...” 

“Timothy was gonna go find me some lingerie, why don’t you go with him?”

“I... uh, okay.” 

Timothy leads me back as Jackie continues looking at the sex toys. 

“Uhm, Tim?” I say after a few minutes as he sifts through some lacy corset-like items. 

“Mmhm?” 

“So are you and Jackie, like... dating?” 

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for two years. It’s mostly open though, as long as I ask her for permission. I’m a switch in the bedroom and she’s purely a dominant, so she lets me dom people when I have the need to. I’m submissive leaning though, so it’s normally not a problem.” 

I’m a little confused, but I sort of get it. “So... does Jackie like... own you, if she’s your... dominant?” 

“In a way, yeah. Not totally though. Mostly it’s just in the bedroom, we’re generally pretty equal outside of the house and in public.” 

“Oh. Okay. So… how’d you end up working for her?” 

“Well, we started dating in 2018. I worked for her dad when he was still alive, then he died that year and I was there for her, and everything just kind of happened. We didn’t start getting kinky for a while but in 2019 we did and it’s just been a kinda domestic servitude thing since then. Honestly, I don’t even do that much around the house and she just likes spoiling me. She’s got too much money to know what to do with.”

I don’t really know how to respond, but luckily Timothy finds some thigh garters (he holds them up against my legs and claims they’re for Jackie, but I’m not so sure). 

We checkout with Jacqueline, who announces she’s just been informed that a friend of hers is also at the mall, hanging out by the food court. 

Both of us offer to go with her, but she says we’ll get bored and I should continue shopping. 

Timothy pulls her aside (and away from me) before she leaves. 

They mumble about something I can’t quite here. 

She grins, looking at me coyly. “Don’t scare him away.” She says although I can barely make it out. Jacqueline leaves us, and Timothy takes my hand again, claiming he has to use the restroom. 

I follow him in, kind of confused about why I have to. 

Then it makes sense when he pulls me into a stall with him and pins me up against the door, my wrists trapped between his hands and the hard plastic. 

“Timothy...” 

“Shh, we don’t want anyone hearing you, baby.” He takes my lips against his, and I try to move my hands so I could touch him, but he holds me in place. 

When he pulls away, I think we’re done, but then he sinks to his knees, looking up at me. 

My breath hitches as he unzips my pants and tugs them down, letting the material pool around my ankles. 

“Timothy,” I mutter again, and he smiles, wicked but lovingly at the same time. 

“Remember to be quiet, darling.” 

“R-right...” I say, and he pulls my boxers down. He presses kisses against my thigh, and he’s about to... take me into his mouth when the bathroom door opens. 

I try to get away from Tim, but he’s persistent. 

I close my eyes as his tongue trails down my length. 

“Do you still want me to stop?” He asks, quietly. 

I can’t help but shake my head no. He grins, slowly wrapping his lips around my tip. I clap my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. My head hits back against the door as in one quick motion, I’m entirely in his mouth. 

The bang of my head and the door rings throughout the bathroom and the other man in the bathroom calls out to ask if I’m okay. 

I have to remove my hand. 

“Yes, thank you!” 

Timothy begins to bob his head and I bite my lip, tears welling up in my eyes as he hollows out his cheeks. 

“T-Timothy,” I moan softly once the man leaves. 

My last wall breaks when Timothy hums against me, vibrations from his lips sending me over the edge. 

I take a fistful of his hair in my hand, moaning.

“I-I’m gonna...” 

He looks up at me through long lashes and nods slightly. 

I cum in a man’s mouth for the first time. No, really, I cum for the first time in anyone’s mouth. 

And fuck. 

It’s good. 

Timothy swallows and I watch him with wide eyes.

He stands, kissing me, his tongue slipping against mine. 

I can taste myself in his mouth. 

We leave the bathroom as if nothing had happened, except my legs are shaky and I’m still sort of hard. 

“Did you actually have to use the bathroom?” 

“Of course not.”

We shop around for a while, then meet Jacqueline at the car. 

Timothy drives, and Jacqueline doesn’t like sitting in the back so I’m alone. 

Someone has to be, I guess. 

(Idk they get home and make dinner who cares about that tho I’ll write it when I’m feeling fluffy.) 

We settle on the couch, and Timothy and Jacqueline decide we’re watching Heathers. 

“I’ve never watched Heathers,” I say. 

They look at me like I just told them I burned down my childhood home with my entire family inside and then fled to Romania and started a cannibalistic cult. 

“You… what?” 

“I’ve never watched it,” I repeat. 

Now they look at me like my beloved dog Fido has just died, with pity and sorrow. 

“You poor thing,” Jacqueline mutters, turning the movie on. 

Jackie gets her laptop out as soon as Heather Chandler kicks the bucket. Timothy tries to get her to put it away but she says she’s got some emails to catch up on. 

He sighs, putting his head on her shoulder as she types. 

I’m laying down, my head on Timothy’s thigh. 

“I like the movie so far,” I tell them. 

Timothy runs his hand through my hair in response. “Glad you like it.” He says, absentmindedly, watching the words appear on his lover’s screen. 

Jacqueline mutters out a small “fuck” about 30 minutes later, dropping her head in her hands. 

“One of the accountants took about 100 grand,” she mutters to Timothy, and he shakes his head. 

“Dickhead. Do they know who?” 

“Nope, and we’ve got about 50 within that company, so they’ll have to do some serious work figuring out who.” 

The whole conversation is in whispers as if Jacqueline feared letting me know she didn’t have everything together.

“Can I do anything?” 

She shakes her head no.

Timothy tells me to sit up. He stands and goes to the kitchen. 

Jacqueline pats the spot where Timothy had occupied, and I move over so I’m next to her. 

Tim comes back with a gin tonic for Jackie and a tequila for myself. He’s got water. 

My body is a temple and all that shit. 

The two of us sip on our drinks. 

Let me rephrase that. I take a couple of sips of my drink, and Jacqueline basically downs the thing in one gulp. 

I’m surprised when Timothy kneels in front of Jacqueline on the floor, but she isn’t. 

I look away as he pulls her underwear down, tossing it on the floor beside him. 

She doesn’t react. 

Blank as ever. 

Some of Timothy’s head is covered by Jackie’s skirt the next time I glance over. 

I look at Jackie’s face. 

This must happen a lot because she only hums in approval. 

She continues typing. 

She catches me staring, then looks at my drink. 

“Are you going to finish that?” 

“Uh…. no?” I hand it to her, and she finishes it with the same record speed as her own drink. 

I try to go back to watching the movie, but Timothy kneeling, the idea of what he’s doing, and the general atmosphere around me makes it hard to. 

“Not too much, babe.” She tells Timothy, hooking her leg over his shoulder. “Saving it for something later tonight.” 

“You know you can orgasm multiple times a day, right?” Timothy says bluntly, pulling away. 

“Shut up,” she rolls her eyes, pushing him back with her foot. “You know I don’t like to.” 

“Can’t fathom why,” he says, now propping himself up on his elbows on the ground. 

“I’m not as fucking horny as you.” 

“Ah, true. It’d do you good, though. You’re so damn uptight when you’re working.” 

I watch the whole exchange with interest. They’ve got such a weird dynamic. I can’t imagine being in Timothy’s position and talking back like that. 

Jacqueline turns to look at me. “Timothy and I will be right back, you just finish the movie.” 

She grabs her underwear off the floor and also grabs Timothy’s hand, yanking him up and dragging him out of the room.

I can hear them going upstairs.

I think Jacqueline must have overestimated the movie’s run time because it ends fairly shortly after. 

I go upstairs. 

I’m walking to my room when I pass by Jacqueline’s bedroom, and I have to pause because Timothy is begging her to stop. 

I press my head to the door, trying to listen. 

“I didn’t even say anything that bad!” He claims, and there’s a smacking noise. 

“You’re being a bad influence on Damian, you brat,” Jacqueline responds. Another smack. 

I don’t know how I feel about being brought into this. Does she want a relationship with me like she has with Timothy? 

“Oh, c’mon, you love it.” 

There are a couple more smacking noises in quick succession, and by this point, I’m kind of fearing for Timothy’s life. 

I crack the door open. 

Timothy is laying on the bed, Jackie standing over him with a wooden paddle looking thing. 

He moans this time as it hits his skin, and Jackie drops the item. 

“I don’t know why I bother trying to punish you, whore.” 

“Cuz you love me,” he grins. 

“True.” She sits down on the bed with him, and he sits up, wincing. “Thanks for trying to help when I was stressed, baby.” 

“Of course.” He pauses. “Shit, we should probably get Damian.” 

“He can wait. Drink some water and I’ll get the lotion.” 

“Mmkay. I love you.” Timothy says as she gets up. 

“Love you too,” she smiles, kissing his forehead. 

I slowly close the door, creeping back downstairs and picking another random movie and fast forwarding it by ten minutes so that it looks like I’ve been there the whole time. 

The two of them come down, Jacqueline as gorgeous as ever and Timothy disheveled and walking funny. 

I tell them I’m tired, faking a yawn. 

They tell me goodnight. 

As I walk upstairs, I wonder what I’m doing here. 

They’re happy together. 

I sit on my new bed, holding a pillow. 

Then I spot something- the newest iPhone, sitting on the desk. I don’t know when anyone managed to put it there, but okay. 

There’s a note on it- 

Damian, 

I wasn’t sure if you had one or not, so here you go. Hope you like it. My phone number and Timothy’s is already in it. Let me know if you need anything else. 

xoxo, 

Jackie 

I smile at the xoxo since it’s something my mom used to do when she wrote notes to put in my lunch box. 

Jackie’s handwriting is absolute trash, though. 

I take the phone. It’s brand new except for Jackie and Timothy’s numbers in my contacts. 

I text both of them and say thank you for the phone. I leave out the fact I don’t plan on using it for much longer. 

911, what’s your emergency? 

“I’d like to turn myself in for a robbery.” 

There’s a small silence at the end of the line. 

“Address?” 

I tell them Jacqueline’s address before hanging up, dropping the phone back on the bed and going downstairs. Jacqueline and Timothy are on the couch, cuddling and watching a movie I don’t know the name of. 

For once in my life I am silent. They don’t hear me walk past, they don’t hear me when I slip out of the house and sit on the porch step. 

I hate myself for growing consciousness as soon as something unbelievably good happens to me. I should be rotting in a prison instead of getting free things and a hot guy that likes to get me off by my side. I can’t see myself making him and Jacqueline happier than they already are. I know myself, and I know that I’m a pain in this ass. I tap my foot as I wait for the sirened cars to take me away. 

When they do come, Jackie and Timothy run outside as I’m being handcuffed. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” She yells, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away from the cop. 

He sighs. “Ma’am, he’s just turned himself in for the robbery of your boyfriend’s house.”

Jackie stares at me, then turns back to the cop. “First of all, this is my estate, which I own. Secondly, I would suggest uncuffing this man, as I can assure you he’s done nothing of the sort. He’s delusional, you see. Poor thing can’t tell what he’s really done or what is simply a figment of his imagination.” She’s a good liar, I’ll give her that. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll need to take him into the station anyway to have him checked out.” 

She steps closer to the cop. “You will do nothing of the sort.”

“You can’t stop me. I’m taking him to the station.”

Jacqueline looks at the man's badge. 

“McDuff, is it? Are you perhaps related to Amy?” 

The man furrows his brows. “She’s my wife…” 

“Is that so? Well, I happen to own the company she currently serves as an executive assistant at. Meaning I have the power to fire her whenever I see fit.” Jackie smiles sweetly. “I’ll ask one more time. Uncuff this man.”

The cop hesitates, but eventually walks over to me and the cuffs fall loose. The car leaves and Jacqueline tells me to go upstairs and that we’ll “talk about this in the morning” because she's “a little bit drunk.” 

On my way back upstairs, I can’t tell if I’m happy I haven’t been arrested or not. 

I hardly sleep that night. 

Omg this bitch is 21 pages long


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> july 6th. there's a pool and some sexy stuff. there's some alcohol abuse and jackie does black out at one point so if that'll trigger you i'd suggest not reading.

July 6th 

I stay in bed for as long as I can, dreading having to face Timothy and Jacqueline. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it), they come into my room. I pretend to be fast asleep. 

“C’mon, Dee, we know you aren’t really sleeping,” Jacqueline says. 

I open up one eye, and Timothy grabs me, slinging me over his shoulder and taking me downstairs. He drops me on the couch and Jackie sits next to me. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” She asks, softly, without judgment.

I pick at my nails. “I just felt bad. You and Timothy are being so kind and generous to me, and I literally tried to rob you.”

“That’s the only reason?” 

“Well… you and Timothy kind of seem like you two have it all together. You’re a perfect couple.” 

Timothy sighs, “Jackie and I are far from perfect, okay?”

“He’s right, Dee. We’ve got our ups and downs, and we’re miles away from anything close to perfect. 

Timothy interjects. “I loved getting to know you yesterday, too. Even if I didn’t work out between us, we still wouldn’t want you in prison.” 

“I deserve to be.” 

Jacqueline leans over, kissing my temple. “No, you don’t. You were in a very desperate situation, and that led you to unreasonable actions. It’s a matter of circumstance. You’re still young and you’ve got a lot of life yet to live that you really just can’t do in jail. Now promise me you won’t pull something like that again, because you got lucky that time.” 

“...I promise.”

She smiles. “Good, then you can help Timothy start the cleaning. Earning your keep and all that.” 

I nod, grateful for something to do, and Timothy takes me upstairs and lets me get a shower and change. 

We start with the windows, easy enough. Then some vacuuming. Also easy enough. We clean until lunch, Timothy and I talking the whole time. Mostly we just talk about useless things. Aimless conversation to fill the time. 

We eat a simple lunch and then I’m ready to get back to work, but Timothy laughs at me and tells me that we’re done. He asks me if I want to go for a run with him, but I politely decline and tell him I want to look in the library. 

We part our separate ways. 

The affect the library had on me the first time I saw it has hardly diminished, and I’m again taken aback by the vast amount of books. 

I run my fingers along the spines, briefly reading titles and pulling two out that I like. I’m about to leave when Jackie steps into the room, looking tired. 

“Hey,” she barely mutters out before sitting at a desk and dropping her laptop on it.

“What’s up?” I ask, pulling a chair over to the desk. 

“Oh, nothing. Work stuff.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

She sighs. “It’s nothing exciting, believe me. I just want it to be fixed so I don’t have to look at it again.” 

“Oh, well, you can tell me if you need to talk.” I offer, figuring it’s the least I can do. 

“Mmkay.” She barely says before beginning to type. 

I sit in the library and read for half an hour or so before Jackie stands up and asks if I want to go swimming with her while she’s on a break. It’s hot outside and I can only read for so long, so I say yes and go upstairs to put on the swimsuit I got yesterday, having a mini panic attack on whether I should wear the matching shirt or not. I look at myself in the mirror, gauging my current confidence level.

The shirt stays on, but when I find Jackie standing by the pool in a black, strappy bikini top and high waisted bottoms, I feel somewhat prudish. I don’t even think she likes me in that way. All I’ve gotten from her was two short kisses and a hand on my thigh. 

She’s out of my league anyway and probably delights in teasing me. I highly doubt that Jacqueline doesn’t toy with the male ego constantly. She knows how fragile it is and how easy it would be to make any sane, straight man fall for her. 

I kick off my flip flops before standing beside her, and she flashes me a quick smile. Before I can even register what happened, she pushes me off the side and into the clear water. When I emerge, she jumps in too, landing next to me. I can’t help but smile as she comes back up, hair slicked back and the light makeup she was wearing a little runny. 

“Why’d you push me in?” I splash water at her, feigning anger. 

“Get over it.” Jackie grins, splashing water back at me before disappearing under the water. 

We just swim for a while, her stress levels lowering and my general mood skyrocketing. I haven’t been able to swim in a pool that wasn’t a motel’s pissed-filled over-glorified bathtub. 

When Jackie pulls herself up on the ledge, I think she’ll go back to work, but she asks me if I want a drink. I tell her that a water is fine, and she quickly dries off before going inside. When she returns, she's got a bottle of vodka and a can of Sprite. 

“Shit, forgot your water. You can have the Sprite.” 

Jackie sits back down on the pool’s ledge, draping her towel on the ground, legs dangling in the water. 

I watch her pop off the cap and proceed to drink it. 

“Have you eaten anything today?” I ask, concerned. Timothy and I didn’t see her at lunch. 

She either doesn’t hear me or straight up ignores me, because I don’t get an answer and she continues drinking. I try to coax her back into the water (and away from the vodka), but she’s practically glued to the ledge. 

Jacqueline only puts the bottle down when it’s about half gone. She looks at me like no one’s ever looked at me before, and it sends shivers through me. She spreads her legs a little. “C’mere.” 

I slowly make my way over, still in the water, standing a couple of inches away from the ledge, as to not like get all up in her business. 

She frowns, “closer.”

“If I come closer will you stop drinking?”

Jacqueline leans forward, glaring at me. “I’ll do whatever the hell I’d like to, and I’d suggest you don’t try to stop me. Now come closer.” She straightens back up, taking another swig of the vodka. I don’t know how she’s already drunk that much. 

I’m too terrified not to, so I come closer, standing in between her legs, eye level with her stomach. 

Her voice doesn’t slur, but she’s unmistakably drunk.

“I know you saw me and Timothy last night when I was punishing him.” Jackie’s eyes close as if she was remembering the exchange between her and her lover. When she opens her eyes, they meet mine. “Did it excite you, Dee? Seeing Timothy like that?”

“No,” I lie. 

“I don’t like boys who lie to me.” She warns. “Especially ones that I’ve been nothing but kind to.” 

The glare she gives me hurts harder than any slap. 

“Do you want to rethink your answer before I punish you like I did Timothy?”

I think I just had a heart attack. “I… uh…” 

“Cat got your tongue, Dee?” She grins, her own tongue slipping out to lick her lips. 

“I’m sorry I lied.” I manage to say, avoiding her eyes. 

“You should make it up to me, don’t you think?”

“I- what?”

Jacqueline stands, and before I know it, her bikini bottoms are lying on the towel she was sitting on. “Are you stupid, Damian? I want you to eat me out.”

My brain malfunctions as Jackie sits back down on the towel, grabbing my hair and pressing my mouth against her pussy. “Why don’t you put that tongue to some better use other than mindless mumbling, hm?” 

I don’t really know what I’m doing, so I just kinda stick my tongue out and hope I’m doing something right. Obviously I wasn’t doing something right, because instead of the porn-worthy moan I was hoping for, I got an exasperated huff. 

I think back to my first girlfriend. She told me to do something, but I can’t exactly remember what it was. Lick something… lick the clit? No, no, suck the clit, lick the folds. 

My memory must have served me right, because as soon as I actually start licking the right places, Jacqueline makes a pleased noise. Not quite a moan, more just an encouraging hum. 

I probably do that for a couple of minutes before my tongue starts to feel sore and I move to the second thing I remember. 

Luckily I know where the clit is, and begin my next demonstration of pleasure. 

Jackie does actually moan this time. Softly, but it’s still a moan. 

I’m stuck in my delusional, sex-clouded world, thinking she’s about to come when I hear Timothy walking up to the pool. 

“Damian.” He says, and I try to pull away from Jackie, but she grabs my hair, holding me in place. 

“He’s busy.” She snaps.

“Babe, I doubt he can really breathe. Let him go.”

Jacqueline reluctantly lets me go, and I wipe my mouth with my arm before looking up at Timothy. My face is probably bright red and this is extremely awkward and embarrassing, but...

Timothy’s just showered, and he looks like a god, is all I’m saying. 

“Ah, you’re back.” Jackie grins, standing up. “How was your… what were you doing again? Ice skating? How was it?” 

“I was running, and it was fine. What are you doing? We didn’t talk about this.”

Jackie stumbles closer to Timothy, dropping her head against his chest. “You’ve gotten him off twice now, I wanted something.” 

Then he notices the mostly empty bottle of vodka. “Are you drunk?”

She looks up at him, slouching against his body. I’m trying to pay attention to the both of them but Jackie’s naked ass is like right at my current eye level. 

“Tim. Timothy. Moth. Moth man. Timmy boy. I’m totally sober, as you can tell.” She straightens back up, going over to her bikini bottoms, grabbing them and putting them back on (to my and Timothy’s disappointment). “Could a drunk person do this?” She stands on the ledge of the pool, using it as a balance beam until she falls over into the water. 

I have to pull her out of the water because she passed out as soon as she fell. Timothy grabs her from me, laying her on one of the sunbathing chairs. 

He turns to me now, picking up the bottle of vodka. “Did she drink all of this?” 

I nod. 

“Are you kidding me? You let her drink all of this?” 

“I tried to stop her!” 

“Well, clearly you didn’t try hard enough, because she’s passed out!” Timothy is clearly pissed, so I don’t respond. He sits on the chair next to Jackie, rubbing her leg.   
I get out of the pool, standing by them. “I’m sorry, I should’ve taken it away from her.” 

He drops his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, you didn’t know.” 

I sit next to him, “does this happen a lot?” 

Timothy looks at Jackie, unconscious and vaguely resembling Snow White. “Yeah, she’s had a problem since her dad died. They were really close and it hit her hard, ‘specially with her mom not there. It’s never been bad enough to take her to rehab or anything, but at this rate… I don’t really know. I try to help, but I can’t always be with her, and she’s stubborn, so once she gets it in her hands, it’s kind of a lost cause. I just wish I could do more for her.”

Jackie is out for the next two hours.

She comes downstairs, where Timothy and I are hanging out in the living room. 

“Morning, love.” She says, kissing Timothy’s forehead. “Mornin’, Dee.”

“Babe, it’s 6pm.” He says, taking her hand. “You drank an entire bottle of vodka and then made Damian eat you out.”

“Oh.”

Silence. 

Jackie turns to look at me, as if she’s about to apologize, but then just announces that she’s going back to bed and we shouldn’t stay up too long. 

She leaves, and there’s more silence. 

Timothy leaves me a couple of minutes afterward without saying a thing, and I’m alone in the living room. 

I can’t bring myself to go upstairs because I can hear arguing from both Tim and Jackie.

Not loud enough to make out the words, but I know what it’s about. 

I fall asleep on the couch.


	4. July 7th (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making up from last nights issues, then some buildup to sexy times!

July 7th (part 1)

Jackie’s POV 

Timothy stayed in my room last night. He’s still asleep, clearly worn out by the fighting from last night. 

He’s never had very much stamina.

We don’t argue very often, so when we do it’s hard to stop. At least, for me it is. I’ve gotten far too good at fighting through business deals and persistent men. Timothy hardly ever wins arguments. I don’t know why he bothers. 

I didn’t sleep, which hasn’t exactly helped my hangover. 

The walk down the steps feels like a trek through the roughest of mountains, and I have to sit on the stairs for a couple of minutes so I don’t fall over. 

All this fucking money and I don’t have an elevator. 

Dee is asleep on the couch. 

He looks angelic, honestly. I can’t help but feel like shit. I probably hurt him. I seem to manage to hurt everyone within a five-mile radius when I’m drunk off my wits. I’ll have to work up the courage to apologize to him. 

The house is silent, save for the few birds that frequent my trees. 

I drink water from a champagne glass and pretend it’s alcohol so it goes down easier. Honestly, I’m fucked. 

I can’t help but wonder how Dee was at eating me out. Some subconscious part of my brain got unlocked last night, I guess because I now realize how jealous I am of Timothy and Dee. They hadn’t even known each other for a full day before they were… having fun. I shouldn’t be jealous, because I gave Timothy permission and I haven’t exactly tried to do anything serious with Dee. 

Timothy is charismatic and carefree in ways that I’m not. He doesn’t have billion-dollar enterprises weighing over him. He has fun, I don’t. 

I could have fun, don’t get me wrong, but somewhere along the line of my parent’s deaths and being thrust into business, ‘fun’ became drinking alcohol and telling Timothy not to come while he jacks himself off in the mirror.   
I don’t know why he puts up with me. Originally I thought he was just in it for the status and money, but after about a month of being together, I realized how hard I am to deal with long-term and that no one would stay with me if they didn’t actually care about me. 

I make a mental note to call up a friend and go get our nails done or some shit. 

I’m pushed out of my thoughts when Dee stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He’s so fucking cute. 

When he sees me, he freezes in his spot. 

“Jackie.”

“Damian.”

We stare at each other for a bit. 

“I’m sorry,” we both say at the same time. 

“What’re you apologizing for?” I ask, confused. 

“I shouldn’t have let you drink that much. It’s my fault.” 

Fuck. 

“Dee, no, no. Stop it. Don’t apologize. You are in no way responsible for what happened yesterday. I made the choice to drink even though I knew it wasn’t going to end well, and I crossed too many lines with you. I’m sorry for drinking, I’m sorry for getting drunk and making you… please me.” 

“That last part wasn’t half bad,” he grins, trying to make me feel better. 

“No, I practically assaulted you.”

“Well-“ 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, and you have every right to leave. Take Timothy with you while you’re at it, would you?”

“What? Jacqueline.” He sits next to me at the island, taking my hand is his. “I’m not holding anything against you. Trust me, I would’ve gotten away from you if I really wanted to.” 

This makes me feel a little better, but I’m still feeling sort of shitty. “I yelled at Timothy last night, he was only trying to help me.” 

Dee pauses. “I heard. I mean, not anything specifically, but I heard you guys arguing.” 

I sigh. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, too.” 

“It’s okay. You guys told me you weren’t perfect, anyways,” he laughs a little. 

“Right. I’ve got to apologize to him, though. Not that he’d ever hold anything against me. Sometimes I think he’s… nevermind.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

Sometimes I think he’s scared of me. 

“Oh, speak of the devil,” I say as Timothy comes down. He ignores me, grabbing an orange. 

“I’m going to the gym. I’ll be back before dinner.” He glares at me. “Hopefully you can manage without me.” 

I bite my tongue. “Have fun.” 

He leaves without another word. 

I know he’s not going to the gym. 

...why does he get to have all the fun? 

I look Dee up and down, biting my bottom lip. “So, Damian… do you want to watch a movie? Your choice this time…” 

“Uh, I, uh, yeah okay.” 

Grinning, I take his hand in mind, leading him downstairs. I flip the lights on, putting them on a low red setting as take Dee to the outskirts of the playroom where he tried to steal from me not too long ago. 

We sit on the couch, me leaning against the edge with my legs draped over his lap. 

He’s uncomfortable, unsure of what to do.

Perfect. 

“So what do you want to watch?” 

“Uhm… Lady Bird, maybe?” 

“Sounds good to me,” I reach over, dragging my fingers through his hair. I don’t miss the gentle pressure against my hand as he leans into my touch. 

I’m a firm believer in the idea that sex cures hangovers, and Timothy is being an ass and decided he’d rather be screwing someone else right now, so…

Dee and I watch the movie comfortably, until I move closer to him, so that our legs are touching. My hand sits on his thigh for a little, until, without looking away from the TV, it slowly slides higher, right between the middle of his thighs, inches away from his crotch. 

“Dee?” 

“I- uh, yes?” 

“When Timothy jerked you off that first morning… how long would you say that it took you to come?” 

“Uhm, maybe like… 5 minutes?” 

“I bet I could do it in three,” I whisper into his ear, clutching his thigh, nails digging into clothed skin. 

His breath hitches, “really?” 

“Mmhm. Tell me if you want to stop.” I unzip his fly, pulling his pants down. 

He arches his hips to give me easier access between removing his pants, and then his boxers. 

I take my hand up to my mouth, licking a wide strip against my palm, never breaking eye contact with Dee. 

“What time is it?” I ask sweetly, wrapping my hand around his base. 

“T-ten o’ eight… eight. Jackie…” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Please…”

I’m struck by his desperation, “oh, Dee. I’d never deny you anything.” 

I think of what Timothy likes before putting it into practice. 

Fast fast slow, fast fast slow. 

Dee’s head falls back against the wall as the pleasure kicks in, moaning. 

“The thing about Timothy,” I mutter, moving so that I’m facing Damian, leaning over to kiss his jawline, sucking gently on the skin. “He’s got no technique.” 

He blindly agrees with me as I continue my actions, making him shake beneath me. 

The only thing I get high from is making a cute boy come, I think as I rub his tip with my thumb.

And in my own record time, I’ve got a solid 2 and a half minutes before Damian starts crying, begging me to give him permission to release. 

“Oh, good manners, darling. Of course you can come.” 

He comes in my hand after a few more slow pumps. I raise my fingers to my mouth, licking between the two as I slide into his lap. 

“Want a taste?” I ask, innocently. 

Damian can’t help but nod. 

Boys are always more agreeable after you’ve given them what they want. 

I stick my index finger in his mouth, and his tongue presses against it. Another finger slips in and he accepts it gratefully, as he should. 

“You’re so much easier than Timothy. You wouldn’t believe how long it took me to train that whore.” My free hand reaches down, squeezing Damian’s ass. “Once I fucked his ass so hard he couldn’t walk for a week.” I mutter in Dee’s ear, and I can practically hear his heart pound in his chest. “I don’t think you could take even my smallest strap, now could you?” I tease, biting his neck, pulling my fingers out of his mouth. 

“I don’t know…” he looks away. “Probably not.” 

“Ah, well don’t worry.” I make him look back at me. “We’ll have plenty of time to practice. After all, you’re mine now, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” he says, no hesitation in his voice. “Yes. I’m yours.” 

“That’s right.” I grin. “Mine.” 

~•~ 

When Timothy gets home, Damian and I are making dinner. Tim grabs Damian by his belt loop, pulling the smaller man against him, kissing him roughly. 

I roll my eyes, pulling Damian away from Timothy. “Keep it in your pants until after dinner, babe.” 

“Mm, I’d rather not.” He picks me up now, kissing me too, but gently because if I didn’t I would slap him with absolutely no hesitation. 

“Ugh, Timothy. What’s wrong with you?” I say when he sets me down on the counter. 

“We shouldn’t fight.” He says, kissing my knuckles. “Also I took Viagra by accident instead of an Ibuprofen and I’m horny as fuckkkkkk.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhm, so why don’t we forget about dinner?” 

He forgets that I’m pure evil. “No. You’re going to sit through dinner while I decide what to do with you.” 

“Oh, c’mon.” 

“Shut up,” I snap. “You’re lucky I’m not still pissed at you for not asking if you could go fuck someone else and ignoring me and being an ass in the morning.” 

That gets him quiet. 

The dinner is okay. I’m not near as good of a cook as Timothy, but it’s edible and the two guys at least manage to eat it all and tell me it’s good. 

I think Timothy is going to explode by the time I finish dinner, then eat some ice cream and scroll through Instagram for a while. 

“Babe. Babe. Babe.” He tugs at my skirt, whining. “Babe. Jackie. Babe.” 

“Why are you so fucking annoying today, hm?” I stare him down, and he grins. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so fucking annoying if you weren’t so fucking mean.” 

“Oh, it’s like that? I haven’t actually been mean to you in two weeks, darling. You’ve gotten too comfortable doing whatever you want, is that it? Playing with Dee whenever you want, getting sassy with me, need I say more?” 

“It’s not my fault you haven’t done anything.” 

Damian is watching us with big eyes. 

“You’re just begging for a beating by now, Timothy. Shame on me for thinking you could behave yourself, honestly.” 

“Shoulda known better,” he shrugs, taking my hand and dragging me down to the playroom. Dee doesn’t follow until I tell him it’s okay. 

“You’re just jealous Dee likes me more than you and that I’ve seen his cock and you haven’t.” Timothy snarks as we walk downstairs. 

I can’t help but laugh. “You have no idea what I’ve seen.”

Timothy glares at me as he takes his shirt off. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, except I’m better at handjobs than you.”

Now he looks at Damian. “Is that true?”

Dee stutters out something, and I whack Timothy on the arm. “Don’t make him choose. You’ll just be disappointed.” 

Timothy scoffs, “I haven’t given him one recently, maybe my skills have improved.” He slips behind me, taking Dee by his wrists and dragging him into the bedroom part of the downstairs. 

“Wait, babe. We need to talk to him first.” I remind Timothy, and he lets out a long groan as I sit down on the bed next to Dee, but he eventually joins us, pouting. “So.” I take Dee’s hands in mine. “What do you want to do? Absolutely anything you want, with either or both of us.”

The possibilities are close to endless, and the inexperienced boy beside me is visibly overwhelmed. “I… I don’t know, I’m sorry…”

Ah, swoon. “That’s okay, darling. How about this- Timothy and I will both be paying attention mostly to you tonight, so we’ll be calling the shots, but you hold the most power here, okay? We like to use the color system, so one of us will ask you for your color and you’d either say green for good, yellow for slow down or pause, and red for stop. If you say red, we’ll both stop and we can talk about what went wrong, whether it was too much, the scene was too intense, or anything else. Got that?”

Dee nods, “yes, Jackie.”

“Good boy. We won’t do anything too heavy tonight, just show you some things and maybe some demonstrations if Timothy is up for it, which I’m about 99 percent sure he is.” I look over to him, and he nods happily, ready to wrap up the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 (second part of july 7th) will be coming out soon hopefully, if you guys have any kink requests I'll fit them in!


End file.
